Interactive Electronic Neurogenic Zeroth Organism
by ForeverHoneyBee
Summary: IENZO was created to serve; obediently, silently ,without question...and that's what he did, that was all his life was. But there is no such thing as a perfect being, and even something designed to be flawless can have some flaws. "Whats your name?"
1. IENZO

So I'm in between updates for "Piano Man" (I kind of update those on Saterday-ish) and I just need to write something, so I'm gonna post this prototype chapter (that could be highly subject to change later because I have no idea how to start it) and it's been inside my head for a month now and I thought it was really clever (the name at east). So without further ado, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, or any recognizable things that may pop up in the story**

**Warning: This is a zemyx story that may contain violence or death or romance or a combination of the three, but no promises because I haven't gotten that far yet**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Interactive Electronic Neurogenic Zeroth Organism (IENZO)

_He is the prototype for a machine that will change the world: A revolutionary innovation in and of itself: A self-sufficient bionic humanoid._

"Can you flex your fingers for me?" The white coat asked, holding a clipboard up and scribbling in it. Pale fingers outstretched in front of him, carefully flexing the synthetic joints that held the hand together.

_He is stronger, faster and more efficient than a human. He is capable of acting and learning like a human, and has a vast amount of knowledge stored in his mainframe._

"How about trying to stand up then." He did as he was told, as that was all he knew: follow your master's orders – the most prevalent 'thought' in his 'mind'. He was a little wobbly at first, but his stabilizers righted that and his was standing perfectly erect in front of the white coat, who proceeded to ask him to do some basic stretches.

_He, and others that will follow him, will serve humans, much like maids and butlers, only so much more obedient. He will not question orders, or talk back… He is…_

"Now to check you microphones, what is your name?" Pale, white almost, synthetics lids blinked over the brightest blue eyes - too blue to be _human_ – that were as dull and thoughtless as a blank piece of paper.

"Ienzo."

_…perfect._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It had been a week since he 'woke up' – 7 days, 8 hours, 37 minutes and 12 second according to his clock – and his master had set him up a routine to follow as sort of a training exercise to "test his abilities" as the blond white coat had told him. In the morning he was to go to the kitchen and prepare breakfast for his master and the few other white coats that hung around the building – one liked French toast with egg white only, another preferred sausage with scrambled eggs, and another just liked cereal – then he had to clean the house, even though it was already spotless and it never took long. Then were the educational tests, where his intelligence was tested as well as his ability to react and interact with normal humans. And when the day was finally over, he'd be put into 'sleep mods' for the night.

Today was no different when he started his chores. The facility was silent, not that he minded. The building was remotely secluded, much like the laboratory he woke up in. His master never explained to him why they were so secluded; only that he was to be kept away from civilians for the time being. So he was mildly surprised – as much as a robot could be – when he heard the wooden thunk of a hand knocking on the front door. Setting the bowl of mixed eggs on the counter, he padded his way, barefoot – there was a no-shoes rule in the facility – to the door. Sliding the deadbolt and pressing the key into the keypad, hearing the audible beep of the door unlocking, he opened the door a crack, looking out with the eye that wasn't covered by a thick fringe of slate blue hair to see who was outside.

There stood a man, probably around his master's age, with silver-white hair and tanned skin. He stood with an air of authority that made him wary. The man looked down at him with a look that could only be described as distain.

"May I help you with something?" He asked politely, not wanting to insult a potential acquaintance of his masters

"Where is Vexen, I wish to… discuss something with him." The man's deep voice boomed, though he wasn't yelling.

"I see. I'll retrieve him, would you like to come in, sir?" He opened the door wider for the man to step in. The man nodded to him and he turned and headed up the carpeted stairs to his master's room. The blond man was sprawled haphazardly tangled in his sheets like always, and the blue-haired boy often wondered how he ended up like that. He gently shook the mans shoulder,

"Master, there is someone at the door to see you." Another shake to the shoulder and a muffled groan later and the man was sitting up attempting to detangle himself from his sheets. He said something akin to 'go make him some tea or something while I get dressed', and shooed him out of the room and back down the stairs.

The silver haired man was in the living area, scanning one of the many bookshelves thoughtfully. He turned when the blue boy entered the room, not venturing too far in; still cautious of the stranger he'd never seen before.

"Would you like some tea, or coffee? Vexen will be down in just a minute." The man nodded in affirmation, and asked for coffee, black with one sugar. He went back to looking at the shelf as the blue boy headed back into the kitchen to put coffee on and finish breakfast before it spoiled.

It was strangely even more silent with the man just in the other room, like he'd brought a sheet of ice with him and settled it over the entire facility, just waiting to be shattered. He continued silently, not really bothering to try and break the ice because he wasn't told he could. Footsteps on the stairs were a comfort; someone was coming down and would inevitably melt the chill that had settled.

The coffee was done, and after pouring it into the different mugs, black with one sugar, and the other so thick with milk and sugar it could barely be called coffee, he went to unplug the coffee maker since it wasn't used too often. The wire must have been faulty, because when he unplugged the machine a shock zipped through his body, momentarily freezing him in a paralisistic state. It took a few moments for him to be able to move normally, and after a quick system check to make sure everything was normal, he took the mugs out into the living room where the silver man and his master were having a hushed conversation.

He placed the mugs on the table and left the room again, keeping an ear on their conversation – he wasn't much of an eavesdropper, but he didn't trust the silver man – and caught the words." Ienzo…trial… new model… obsolete…" He couldn't get the rest of the conversation, but the trail of words was definitely ominous.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Yeah, so that's the first chapter, and like I mentioned, it is going to probably be subject to changes later because I'm not too sure about this chapter.

If you couldn't tell, Ienzo is a bionic humanoid – with synthetic nerves and skin and everything - or a robot that is created to take the place of human servants. And the idea stemmed from his name actually. I had just thought one night "Ienzo sounds like an anagram" and thus I came up with the title…I thought it was clever anyway.

Feedback is much appreciated and will make me feel so much better about this chapter, because from here on out I have a pretty good idea of where I want it to go, but I like knowing what you guys think


	2. Runaway

Right, ok next chapter (I know I should be working on piano man and holy shit has it been three weeks already, but I'm just not feeling it right now and I'll get back to it soon…there's just a bunch of shit running through my head that I need to clear up to make room)

So apparently this wasn't as big a failure as I thought it was gonna be cuz you guys like it for some reason so I'll continue.

Enjoy

OoOoOoOoOoOo

The next few days passed normally, as normally as they could pass anyway. The silver haired stranger was staying with them for the time being, and he kept looking at Ienzo when he thought he wasn't looking. Ienzo had shrugged it off as unimportant at first, noting that he was probably just testing his ability in a discrete manner, but those words still echoed in his 'mind', _obsolete_… was he really? They couldn't have designed a newer model already, it was almost impossible.

He'd begun feeling strange after the electric shock from the coffee maker, but kept it to himself… he didn't need to give them any reason to eliminate him. They were small changes, like the fact that he started to break the morning routine, doing things out of order just because he told himself he could, or doing little dances in the living room when he swept pretending the broom was another person like in the movies. He started _thinking_, questioning more than ever, frowning slightly when he couldn't get an answer and stretching his face into a grin when he found something interesting. He began _feeling_, getting bored at the same old thing, or laughing to himself when something humorous was on the television, and it scared him but at the same time he was elated by the fact that he was experiencing all of this.

He made sure not to let anyone else know about this, 'robots' weren't meant to think or feel, and he was technically a robot, and went about his business normally around the white coats. And everything was fine, and lasted about a week before he'd started to slip up. It was only minor things in front of the lower ranks – things such as chuckling at a joke, or voicing his opinions on a topic he'd overheard, but they were slipups none the less.

One day when he was sweeping the floor of the living room, his master came up to him and placed a firm hand on his shoulder, ceasing his work as he stood straight to look at his master.

Is there anything I can do for you, sir?" Ienzo asked.

"I need you to come with me please". The man replied and turned around to walk out of the room, the bluenette following him obediently. He followed him down the hall, to the door that led downstairs, and into the lab where a few other white coats were stationed around an object in the center of the room.

Ienzo faintly registered the sound of the door shutting behind him, but shrugged it off as he was more interested in what everyone was crowded around. Looking over to his master, he was going to ask what was going on.

"This is the newest I.E.N.Z.O model, F.U.U". He said before the question could be asked. The crowd parted to reveal a female figure lying on a table, its abdomen open revealing different mechanisms and synthetic nerves spilling out. Her pale face was framed by blue hair much like his own.

"New model? Already?" He muttered. He knew they'd been talking about it, and suddenly he didn't want to be in the room anymore. '_Obsolete'_ the word echoed rapidly in his mind.

'Ienzo, you have been useful to us _w_ith your cooperation in testing, but you are only a prototype. Certainly not fit to actually work for humans. I don't expect you to understand." he said.

"But I_ do_ understand…" He muttered quietly, "I'm being replaced?" he asked incredulously.

"Not exactly, more like… disassembled and repurposed." his eyes shot open.

"What!? You can't- I mean-". He really didn't want to be in the room anymore, especially not with all the looks he was getting.

"It isn't my decision. Now. Go with Xaldin." he gestured to the dreadlocked man waiting by another door.

My thoughts were racing, but I didn't want to be taken apart, "…no." he said. His master's eyes widened considerably.

"What?"

"I said no". His voice held more confidence now. More looks of surprise were tossed his way.

"Y-you shouldn't be able to say no. Something must be wrong with your mainframe." he was muttering to himself, and had looked down in thought.

"NOTHING'S WRONG!" Ienzo shouted at the man, sending a glare his way.

" you're a machine, how are you showing this much… never mind you must be disassemble now, this is much too dangerous.". As he said that two men made a grab for me. Being smaller than them I was able to duck under their arms and ran for the door. He threw is open and flung myself up the stairs, hearing heavy footsteps behind him. Running through the house, he made it to the front door and hesitated only a moment, he'd never actually been outside before.

"Stop him!" The shout was enough to make him run out in the late afternoon sun in a loose purple shirt, and jeans – his feet bare – and take off into the nearby forest, not even caring where he was going. He had to get as far away from that place as possible, _he didn't want to be taken apart._

OoOoOoOoOoOo

He must've been running for hours now, the sun had gone down and it was dark out. He'd stopped running and was just walking along the side of a rural road, letting himself recharge. Nobody had come after him yet, and he was pretty sure he'd lost them but didn't dare let his guard down. Now that he'd slowed down he'd taken the chance to look around. He'd only ever seen the outdoors from the windows and images online, but it was so different actually _being_ there, it was almost overwhelming. The dirt was cool on his bare feet and the night was a comfortable mix of warm and cool, and the stars…oh the stars were so _beautiful_ from outside.

He sighed, and glanced around. He still had a ways to go before he could stop, he could at least find a town to rest in. So he kept walking under the stars, covered by the comfortable dark.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Alright so yeah, little Ienzo ran away from home, what'll happen to him now that he's out on his own? Anyway, Dem will most likely be in the next chapter, so look forward to that.

Still not sure about how this story, I know what I want but I don't know how to put it into my words, if you know what I mean.

Reviews are always encouraging and I'll see you next chapter.


End file.
